


Папочкина детка

by Bad_Billy, WTF_Brucky_2018



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018
Summary: Метод дехалкоизации по Баки Барнсу





	Папочкина детка

— Наташа, например, пела, — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, говорит Клинт.

— Что? — поворачивается к нему Баки.

— Пела, говорю. Колыбельную, — так же вроде бы в никуда поясняет Клинт.

— Именно, мы все тому свидетели, Барнс, — подключается Старк. — Нежно так, проникновенно. Эй, Малы-ы-ыш…

— Истинная услада для слуха воина, — поддакивает Тор.

— Они серьезно? — спрашивает Баки у Стива, отчаянно надеясь, что это розыгрыш.

— Боюсь, что да, Бак. Она ему действительно пела. У нас и позывной для такой операции был придуман, «Колыбельная для Халка», — разводит руками Стив. — Самый эффективный был метод.

В этот момент совсем близко раздается рев, и все Мстители, как по команде, поворачиваются в сторону рассекающего по лесу Халка. Который никак не демонстрирует ни готовности вернуться в нормальную свою ипостась, ни даже намека на нее.

— Нат, ты не могла бы? — решается все-таки попробовать Баки.

— Нет, Барнс, это ты у нас миссис Беннер, тебе и карты в руки, — не терпящим возражений тоном отрезает Наташа, скрестив руки на груди.

Баки морщится на набившее оскомину прозвище, вздыхает и смотрит туда, куда уставились все остальные. Это первая его совместная миссия с Халком, и как бы ни был он рад поработать в поле с Брюсом, который сейчас не особенно-то и Брюс, но петь колыбельную? Не то чтобы Баки никогда не пел колыбельных. Пел, конечно, последний раз году этак в тридцатом, если ему не изменяет память. И уже тогда он на этом поприще славы не снискал. Так что увольте, но нет. Петь Баки не намерен.

— Только не говори, что ты сегодня не в голосе, Барнс. Слышал я твои вопли в лаборатории, — смеется Старк, подмигивая Клинту.

— Ну а что, торопиться нам некуда, — подхватывает тот, — можешь порепетировать. Старк пока за едой метнется.

— Баки, — осторожно начинает Стив, — нам нужно вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Я понимаю, что…

Он не договаривает, потому что и Клинт, и Наташа, и Тони не выдерживают и начинают хохотать.

— Клоуны, — качает головой Баки. Он с самого начала чувствовал подвох.

Выйдя вперед и легко вскочив на поваленное дерево, Баки кричит в сторону опушки, откуда раздается треск и рев.

— Эй, детка, давай, нам пора! Папочка хочет домой! 

В лесу воцаряется мертвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь пением птиц вдалеке. Через полминуты из-за деревьев показывается взлохмаченный Брюс. Листья в его волосах напоминают неумело сплетенный венок.

— Черт бы меня побрал! — ахает Тони, и голос его раздается громом посреди ясного неба. — Я один это слышал?


End file.
